happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Happy Feet Three by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The War". Plot (Underwater, Bill and Will are still searching under the sea) *Bill: Do you think the food chain will ever change? *Will: How do you know? There was a leopard seal who is alway chasing us. *Bill: What? *Will: I said, there is a leopard seal chasing us! *Bill: Oh no, are you kidding me? *Will: Yeah. You know what the world would be like when we were babies. *Bill: I've seen a seahorse did that once. *Will: Oh yeah, what would the gods be if there weren't be any animals in the sea. *Bill: We have to call the colony together. *Will: Uh huh. We must stop the Polar Bear Squad for chewing on our members. Come on, we have to make an announcement. *Bill: Wait for me, i'm coming. *Will: Go through me. And slow down swimming over there! (Back at Penguin-Land, Lovelace, Noah, Memphis and Norma Jean are having a conversation together) *Lovelace: If Sven was about to find his new land, he's going to share with you on the glacier. *Noah: Then i should make a new one myself. *Memphis: But it gonna take years to create one. Why not have them move to another side of the colony? *Norma Jean: It's getting a bit crowdy now. *Noah: Ever since the Doomberg incident, we have to move to another side of the continent. We tried moving to your homeland, but there was no home for my group to stay in. *Lovelace: Yes. Then i should create a new bigger colony back at the old Adelie-Land. *Noah: There are some adelies living there. Not even a population for now. *Lovelace: There could be a chance to find more lands to stay in. King Penguin Land? Gentoo Land? Macaroni Land? Where could we stay at? *Noah: Nowhere. No place to be found, neither Snowy Plains. *Memphis: How about you guys can stay at my old homeland. It's much better. *Noah: What? You lived in Emperor-Land once. We moved there and your parents moved too. *Memphis: Oh, my bad. I forgot. *Noah: See, you were with me for a long time. *Norma Jean: Oh my, i remember the past when King Polar used to come and attack one of our penguins. *Noah: It's a bit of a shame, you see how the future goes. I hope Mumble and the kids are back by now. *Memphis: Oh, there goes my boy. *Norma Jean: He's back. *Noah: Really? *Mumble: Hey Noah. *Noah: Mumble HappyFeet, you have returned. Did you went to the lands i suggest you? *Mumble: Yes. *Noah: Did you tell them about King Polar? *Mumble: Yes. *Noah: You're not lying to me, are you? *Mumble: No. *Erik: He did tell them. *Noah: Oh yes, you finally did it. *Lovelace: My man is the hero. *Norma Jean: That's my boy. *Memphis: One true hero. *Erik: Grandpa. *Memphis: Hello my grandson, how was the trip? *Erik: It was amazing. *Atticus: It was so fun. *Memphis: Grandpa is alway watching you. *Atticus: But you're not my dad. *Memphis: I know. Seymour is. *Lovelace: Well, well, well. Look what we have here? *Mumble: Bad news? *Lovelace: No. We need to prepare for King Polar's whereabouts. *Mumble: He's going down today. *Lovelace: I'm going to teach him a lesson for what he did to our homeland. *Erik: We'll kill him. *Noah: I promise to exile him to the Forbidden Shore. I have to do it. *Mumble: I thought the Forbidden Shore was a bad place to go. *Lovelace: We been there once. Scary. *Noah: Yeah, why would i exile you like this in the first place? *Mumble: It was just an accident. *Sven: Hello boys. *Lovelace: Hi Sven. *Noah: What brings you here? *Sven: I have bad news. I sneaked into Polar Bear Land and King Polar said that they are going to war againist us. *Noah: Oh no. *Lovelace: We have to warn all the penguins about this. *Mumble: All penguins in all lands? *Noah: No. Our emperor nation. Even Lovelace's nation too. We can't stand in a fight like this. *Bo: But we never fight. We dance. *Ashley: We can teach them to be happy. *Noah: No. No matter what they do. They betrayed us. *Lovelace: I thought they were friends in the first place. *Lauren: Never ever? *Lovelace: Never. It is the time to make a call for everyone. *Mumble: I'll go get the Amigos. *Memphis: The Amigos are alway wandering around. You go tell them boy. *Mumble: I will. *Norma Jean: Make it quick son. *Mumble: I'll be back. *Memphis: Tell your friends about this. They have to be warned about the incoming war. (Mumble meet up with the Amigos) *Mumble: Amigos, i have to warn you about this. *Ramón: Oh hey tallboy, how it going? *Mumble: Good. The Polar Bears are coming here in a hour. *Raul: An hour? *Rinaldo: Oh no, this is bad. *Nestor: Don't worry macho. I will beat them up to the death. I feel strong. *Lombardo: I don't want to die. *Ramón: Let me tell something to ju, we are prepared than anyone else. No one can tell us what to do. *Mumble: We're not mad at you. Everyone is prepared. *Ramón: My friend, you did the best than anyone could. You made my fiance Carmen proud. *Carmen: Oh yeah baby, you got this. *Mumble: This is what a amigo alway do. *Carmen: Oh yeah, smooth and perfect. *Lombardo: Go for the goal. *Raul: You're dangerous than a saber-toothed cat. Wow! *Mumble: Uh huh, that the point. *Raul: Are we going to win? *Mumble: It depends. We haven't even started the plan yet. *Nestor: It's only up to Noah and Lovelace tallboy. *Mumble: They're the ones who has to do it. *Lombardo: It's a deal you know. *Mumble: Yeah. *Nestor: We're going to win. *Rinaldo: I trust this land to do so. *Mumble: All of the Emperor Nation? *Raul: Yeah. They're the good guys. *Mumble: We're good. *Nestor: Yeah, i know. *Raul: Uh huh. *Terry: Hey Mumble, you're back. How it going? *Mumble: Great. Have you heard of the upcoming war? *Terry: We're having a war? Why would we have a war on Antarctica? *Mumble: King Polar is planning one. We could lose our homes. *Terry: Oh no, that mean he will rule Antarctica? *Mumble: Yeah. But we have to win. No matter what we're the only ones who can stop him. *Terry: I'm coming with you. *Nestor: Yeah. You know what the big guys do. *Ramón: Fight, fight, fight you know. *Mumble: Uh huh. *Gloria: Mumble. *Mumble: Hey Gloria. *Ramón: Now the talking is going on. *Raul: Yeah, i can't believe it. *Mumble: How it's going? *Gloria: Great. How was the trip? *Mumble: It was fun. But the bad thing that there were predators. *Gloria: Predators, they must be on King Polar side. *Mumble: Yeah. I knew he was doing a bad trick on us. *Gloria: Are they related to him? *Mumble: No. There are seals. *Gloria: I know the bad ones like the leopard seal. *Mumble: Yes. Leopard seals are dangerous. *Gloria: Gotta be careful with them. *Mumble: Yeah, i know. *Nestor: Alway remember, look out for skuas too. Even for your kid. *Mumble: I tell my son to look out for skuas. *Lombardo: Just in case my man. *Nestor: Alway bad brave. Beware, the predators could kill ya. *Mumble: I promise. *Gloria: Alright, we need to have a talk at the ice cave. *Mumble: Let's make it quick. *Gloria: Okay. Follow me. *Mumble: Sure. (At Polar Bear Land) *King Polar: Seals....seals....seals. Where could they be now? *Harold: Don't worry my son. They'll be back with the good news. *King Polar: I hope Mumble is dead by now. *Harold: Oh look. They're back now. *Leopardy: *show up* Hello. *King Polar: Oh, sorry Leopardy. I thought you were with the other predators. *Leopardy: Nah, i'll hunt on my own. *swim down* *King Polar: Good for you. *Harold: Are the fur seals back yet? *King Polar: Not yet. One is a sea lion. *Harold: Oh. *King Polar: I hope they're back now. (Milo, Mateo and Kayla returned in the surface) *Milo: King Polar, we got bad news. *King Polar: Bad news? For what? *Mateo: When we met underwater, we heard that Mumble defeated us. *King Polar: Mumble HappyFeet defeated you?! *Milo: Yes. It was all a big mistake. *King Polar: That Happy Feet of his is gonna die tonight. *Mateo: Give us another chance. *Kayla: Yeah, give us one more chance. *King Polar: No! You're fired. *Milo: Fired? *Mateo: Do you think we have fire in our heads? *King Polar: No. Fired mean you're done, you're finished. Now get out of my land now. *Kayla: But....we're sorry. *King Polar: No sorry. OUT! *Milo: Let's just go. *Mateo: Yeah, who needed a new king anyways. *Kayla: I can't believe it's Mumble's fault. *King Polar: Now what could a manager do next? *Harold: Destroy Penguin-Land? *King Polar: Ah yes. Destroy all of Penguin-Land. That's the next plan. *Harold: Once we defeat Penguin-Land, all of Antarctica will be ours. *King Polar: Yes. All the animals will servent me especially the ones underwater like the leopard seals. *Harold: We will be rich as a diamond. *King Polar: Correct. Let me make this announcement for a second. *Harold: Go ahead sonny boy. *King Polar: Attention everyone. It is the time to get revenge on Noah, Terry and Mumble. *Polar Bears: *roars* *King Polar: Look like we are ready to take down the Emperor Nation together. Everyone to the plain! *Polar Bears: *head over to the plain* *Harold: The storm is coming. *King Polar: Yeah. Sky is turning dark. Look like it's time to go. *Harold: Alright my boy, let's go and get rid of that Mumble HappyFeet. *King Polar: Sure thing. We will rule Antarctica together. Come on! (The polar bears dashed to Snowy Plains. Back in Penguin-Land as the snowstorm started the come, everyone is heading to the cave of the land. Mumble, Gloria and Erik are in their room of the land.) *Mumble: I didn't know we needed rooms for our new home. *Gloria: Yeah. It's just like an apartment. *Erik: Why we have to stay? *Mumble: Because, the snowstorm is coming. I want everyone in here so they don't get sick like last time. *Gloria: How are the amigos doing? *Mumble: They're just having a ruff time trying to find a room for themselves. *Erik: I hope my friends are okay. *Mumble: I also let my parents stay with Noah for a meeting they have with the elders. *Gloria: Are they fine with that? *Mumble: Yeah. We got a safe room to stay in. *Erik: What happen if the polar bears come? *Mumble: I don't know. I hope they don't find us there. *Gloria: What if they try to break into the land? *Mumble: I'll go check. *Erik: Daddy, where are you going? *Mumble: Outside, i'm scared that King Polar will rampage on us. *Gloria: Try to be careful out there. *Mumble: I will. I will be back. *Erik: Be safe. *Mumble: I promise. (In the hallway) *Mumble: Man, i wonder what the amigos are up to? (At the Amigos' room) *Nestor: What is going to happen if King Polar attack us? *Ramón: Then there will be no more home. *Raul: Oh no. *Lombardo: Oh hey. What about the Amigos Cave we made up? It is still alive? *Ramón: No. It's crushed when Emperor-Land is crushed. *Raul: Oh yeah. *Rinaldo: It's the Doomberg fault. *Nestor: Yeah. It destroyed everything close to Emperor-Land. *Lombardo: All of that stuff is old. Who cares anyways? *Mumble: *knock on the door* *Rinaldo: You can come in. *Mumble: *open the door* Hello guys. *Amigos: Hey. *Raul: Tallboy, you came. *Rinaldo: Welcome back. *Mumble: How's everything? *Nestor: It's alright. I wish we can go home by now. *Lombardo: But it's all gone. We can't go back to Adelie-Land now. *Nestor: Great. Now we're crowded with a lot of people. *Mumble: It's okay guys. It happen to me once. *Raul: Yeah. We saw it. *Mumble: You guys are safe here. *Rinaldo: I bet we are. *Mumble: That seem fine. *Nestor: It's worth it. *Ramón: I wonder how Lovelace is doing. *Mumble: Is he alright? *Raul: Not in the middle of the storm. *Ramón: We have to find him. *Rinaldo: Right away. *Nestor: Let's go boys. *Mumble: Guys, where are you going? *Lombardo: We'll be back in just a second. *Mumble: Make it quick. *Raul: On the way guys. I'm just getting started. *Mumble: Amigos are just Amigos. (With the Amigos outside of Penguin-Land which is cloudy) *Ramón: What are we gonna do? *Raul: I don't know. *Rinaldo: Who knows? *Nestor: Why is the storm like that? *Lombardo: I can't see a thing. No one is outside but us. *Raul: Oh look, there's Lovelace. *Lombardo: But what are we doing here? We're not suppose to be outside. *Nestor: Don't worry, we won't be caught by him. *Lombardo: Or not. *Lovelace: Amigos! *Raul: Lovelace, what did we do wrong? *Lovelace: Why are you guys outside? You're suppose to be inside. *Nestor: But we came to check on you. *Ramón: Yeah, i want to see how you're doing. *Lovelace: No need to check on me. Stop following me. *Ramón: But i'm scared that the polar bears may kill you off. Let make it as a team. *Lovelace: Fine. If one of you get killed, that is going to be a problem. *Raul: Yeah, the amigos will be torn apart like last time. *Ramón: Okay Lovelace, you asked for it. Let's go. *Lovelace: Right on. Sven will keep an eye on us if one of us get hurt. *Ramón: Predictions, i know something is gonna turn out bad. *Rinaldo: Let stay as a group like always. *Nestor: Right on macho. (At Snowy Plains, the Amigos and Lovelace are walking in a plain) *Lovelace: Is this what we wanted to go?! *Raul: No. *Rinaldo: Why with the complaining? *Lovelace: Now we're lost. Thanks a lot. *Lombardo: Don't get mad. We make mistakes sometimes. *Raul: Yeah, a lot of mistakes from the past. *Ramón: But that's not all my friend, we are your best friend forever. *Lovelace: I am not your best friend forever! So leave me alone. *Rinaldo: But we get in trouble. *Nestor: There are no people my friend. It's just the six of us. *Ramón: Like last time? *Lovelace: Whatever you say, you blew. *Raul: But we didn't do nothing at all. *Lovelace: Right, now get out. *Nestor: Oh no. *Lombardo: Please don't start another fight. *Lovelace: Oh yes you made me too. *Rinaldo: Oh no, look! *Ramón: What? *King Polar: *arrive and roars* *Raul: The polar bears! Run! *King Polar: Get them! *Nestor: Oh no, they were here. *Lovelace: Sven need to warn about the polar bears now! They're here! (Sven was spying on the penguins and looking at the polar bears as he fly to Penguin-Land to warn everyone) *Sven: Noah! Make a announcement, the polar bears are here. *Noah: Oh no, right. I will my friend. *Sven: They're really here. We have to stop them. *Noah: Oh no. Blow the horn out! *Eggbert: Yes Noah. *blow the horn, warning everyone to head over to Snowy Plains for the war* (Inside of the cave room) *Mumble: What was that? *Memphis: It's about time. The polar bears have come. *Norma Jean: We have to stop them right away. *Mumble: Let's go everyone. I knew they are here. *Gloria: Look like trouble to me. *Seymour: Time to kick some fur. (Back at Snowy Plains, the polar bears are still chasing the Amigos and Lovelace) *Nestor: We're all gonna die! *Raul: I don't want to be a chicken. *Lovelace: We must head back to Penguin-Land and warn everyone. *Ramón: Hey. How about we hide at Emperor-Land since no one goes there anymore. *Lovelace: We can't. It got crushed ever since we got out of the Doomberg. *Ramón: No. This sucks! *Nestor: Let's hide on a cave or something. *Lombardo: Our cave home was crushed too by the Doomberg. *King Polar: *block the penguins* Boo! *Rinaldo: Ahhh! *Raul: Turn left! *Lombardo: There's a lot of them. Even they have two kids with them. *Zion: Ah ha! *Minty: Gotcha. *Lovelace: Everyone turn back. *Raul: Oh no. *King Polar: Alright, let's kill them all. *get hit by a snowball* Hey! *Noah: Hey, stop! Leave our friends alone. *King Polar: Noah, it been ages since you move out of your home. *Noah: Our home was crushed by a iceberg. *King Polar: I was looking everywhere for you and you weren't there! *Noah: How did you find our new home?! *King Polar: The skuas told me that they moved to the north east of the continent. *Noah: Shame on you, i have a whole nation together, ready to stop your group. *show King Polar his group of penguins* *King Polar: Oh no. *Lovelace: You tell them Noah. *Noah: We are going to stop you today. *Terry: Bring it on. *King Polar: Let the war begin. ATTACK! (The Emperor Nation and the Polar Bear Squad started to war together) *Erik: Daddy, where are we going? *Mumble: Erik, stay here, i'll stop King Polar on my own. *Erik: Why? *Mumble: I want Gloria to protect you from the predators. I told you about this the other day. *Gloria: Follow me Erik. *Erik: I'm coming. (Most of the emperor penguins started to throw snowballs at the polar bears, but the polar bears clawed againist them) *Carmen: Oh no, adelie penguins, get them! (The adelie penguins came by and bit the polar bears' feet) *Harold: My feet! *Raul: Yeah, go away. *Rinaldo: We're all gonna win. MORE TO COME Next: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Epilogue) Previous: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 8) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions